1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a membrane electrode assembly for use in a fuel cell battery, and also to a fuel cell battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-243630 describes a membrane electrode assembly and a fuel cell battery that satisfy relations of T1+T3≧T2+T4, T1<T2, T3>T4 where a thickness of an anode catalyst layer in a stacking direction. is defined as T1, a thickness of a cathode catalyst layer in the stacking direction is defined as T2, a thickness of an anode gas diffusion layer in the stacking direction is defined as T3, and a thickness of an cathode gas diffusion layer in the stacking direction is defined as T4.